Christmas Kisses
by RattyCatty
Summary: It's Christmas time and Sunnydale High is having a Christmas Dance. Buffy desperately wants to go, but will Giles let her? Will the demons of the Hellmouth lay low for the time being? And will the Slayer's dream of Angel come true?
1. Passion

** A/N:**

**Hi. This is my first fic, and the first time I've attempted to write for Buffy. Go easy on me please. I haven't learnt everything there is to learn about writing yet, but hopefully it's good enough. R&R please :))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters, cause I'm not that cool. Joss Whedon owns them. I just write about them :) **

**Christmas Kisses  
><strong>**Rated: T for some graphic kissing scenes...  
>Pairing: BuffyAngel  
>Time: Any time between beginning of <strong>**Buffy ****Season 2 and before episode 'Suprise'  
>Description: It's Christmas time and Sunnydale High is having a Christmas Dance. Buffy desperately wants to go, but will Giles let her? Will the demons of the Hellmouth lay low for the time being? And will the Slayer's dream of Angel come true?<strong>

* * *

><p>Buffy Summers threw a punch at the vampire's horribly mutated face, and then a kick to his groin which knocked him to the ground. The vampire moaned in defeat as it lay there on the dewy, jade grass of the Sunnydale Cemetery. Buffy stood over him and looked at his mangled face, before rolling her eyes and pulling a sharp wooden stake from her pocket.<p>

"You vamps never learn, do ya?" The young Slayer sighed as she crouched next to the vampire, and shook her head. The vampire made a hopeless move to lash out at the Slayer, but Buffy was too quick and before he had a chance to touch her, he was nothing more than a pile of greyish ashes in the grass. Buffy sighed and got to her feet again.

"Giles should make you carry a dustpan and brush around. If you keep slaying vamps like this, we'll be knee deep in vampire dust by next year," a male voice murmured behind her. The Slayer whirled around, and found her nose inches away from the skin of Angel's smooth, pale nose. Buffy chuckled a breathy chuckle as her own emerald eyes moved to look deep into Angel's soft ones.

Angel pressed his lips to Buffy's and put a hand on her waist. As their lips moved together, Buffy moved a hand to his neck. They kissed passionately, but eventually Buffy had to come up for air.

"Hey," she murmured, her breath ragged. She smoothed her honey coloured hair down, and looked up at the ensouled vampire before her.

"Will Giles drive a stake through my heart if I distract you from your 'duty'?" Angel wondered. Buffy shrugged and shook her head, her golden hair bouncing.

"Nah," she replied. "He'll make me do it instead," the girl finished brazenly. Angel chuckled, and pulled her in for another kiss. When they reluctantly parted, Buffy shrugged casually.

"I suppose Giles wouldn't wig if there were no vamps to slay..." she mused. The vampire smirked and took Buffy's hands.

"So he wouldn't mind if I walked you home? Assuming there were no vampires in need of slaying?" he hinted. The Slayer thought for a moment before asking.

"I _think _that'd be okay. Although Giles is a very proper man. He hates when things aren't done properly. In England, I think they like people to ask things properly over a cup of tea," she told him flirtily, a smug smile on her face. Angel rolled his eyes.

"Well, unfortunately we don't have any tea to hand, so he'll just have to make do with an invitation. May I walk you home, Buffy Summers?" he asked, with playful formalness. The sweet, blonde Slayer beamed up at him and caught his cinnamon coloured eyes for a second.

"Of course, kind sir," she replied coyly, reaching up and kissing him lightly on the lips. Angel returned the kiss before putting one of his arms lovingly round her waist, and walking her up the winding cemetery path. Buffy snaked her arm around his broad, muscular shoulders and peered up at him. This would be a very nice walk home indeed.


	2. Pointy, Nasty Things!

**Hi again! Wow, so you've bothered to read my next chapter? Thank you! This one is slightly lame. Some of them are acting a bit out of character. I had writer's block. I couldn't think. It sucks. But go ahead! Read it :DD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Amazing Joss Whedon does. I just make 'em do stuff :)**

* * *

><p>"He walked you home last night? In the dark? Alone?" Xander exclaimed angrily, obviously jealous of Buffy's mysterious, broody vampire boyfriend Angel.<p>

"Yes, Angel did walk me home last night in the dark, alone," The small blonde Slayer sighed, as they walked down the miserable school corridor, their way lit by the fluorescent amber lights often used in schools. Strands of ancient tinsel had been taped to the ceiling and walls to make the dingy place look slightly more festive, as Christmas was coming up.

"Was there kissage?" the Slayers red-headed, computer-hacking best friend, Willow, asked excitedly. Anything good that happened between Buffy and Angel made her happy. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"A little," Buffy lied. There had been more than a little kissage that night, but nothing too steamy. Just harmless, sweet, loving kisses. Willow beamed, filled with happiness for her friend.

"Ack. He's a vampire, Buff. He has fangs! Pointy, nasty things for drawing blood with! Aren't you slightly wigged by that?" Xander said, shaking his head, disgusted.

"Xander, he'd never hurt me. The whole soul thing...kinda makes him a nice vampire. He can't bite me. It'll emotionally kill him," the Slayer explained. She had complete faith in the ensouled vampire who was her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Angel's alright. He's helped us loads, with all the stuff with The Harvest and major vampire events," Willow piped up, defending the man who had helped the Slayer save the world countless amounts of times.

"Not to mention Fork Guy and killing Darla," Buffy added. Xander would not win this one. What with both Buffy and Willow defending the one vampire in the world with a soul, Xander would have no option but to back down.

"Alright, alright, Dead Boy's okay. But you won't catch me cuddling up to him on a cold winters evening," he surrendered quickly. Buffy pulled a face.

"That's good, 'cause he's my boyfriend," the teenage Slayer replied, smirking. "Oh. What's this?" she wondered, veering to the left and coming to a halt at the wall. The Slayer's loyal friends exchanged a glance, wondering what had distracted the Slayer, before following. There was a large poster taped to the wall advertising a school dance.

The Slayers eyes lit up as she imagined what it might be like. She imagined Angel looking dashing in an expensive black tuxedo, herself in a floor length silk dress, in Angel's arms, together swaying to the slow beat of the music. It could be perfect.

"A school dance for Christmas? D'you think Giles will let you go?" Willow mused, interrupting Buffy's fantasies. Buffy tore her eyes from the poster to look at her red-headed friend.

"Since when did the Buffster listen to G-Man?" Xander pointed out.

"Point taken," Will said with a nod as she pushed the library door open. The three of them entered the silent, always-empty, dusty library. The British tweed-loving Watcher, Giles, was at the other side of the room sorting some large, leather-bound books that were no doubt important ancient texts in strange languages that spoke of demons and prophesy. He looked up, startled, as the three teenagers approached him, and then relaxed as he realised it was only his Slayer and her friends.

"Oh, hello Buffy, Willow, Xander," he said sociably, getting up from where he had been sat before.

"Hey Giles, what are these? More old fortune telling books?" Buffy wondered, gesturing to the towering pile of books stacked on the wooden table.

"Oh, yes. Those. I was just organising the demon texts. After what happened I decided I should be more organised and probably keep books out of harm's way," Giles explained. "Uh, how was the Slaying last night?" he asked.

"It was good. Same as usual," the girl reported.

"With a little input from a certain ensouled vampire, I hear," Xander butted in loudly, sounding slightly suggestive. This remark earned him a slap on the arm and a disapproving "Xander!" from Willow. The librarian frowned and adjusted his glasses. The Slayer turned to face Xander, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Xander! It was _not _like that!" she exclaimed, defending both herself and her vampire soul mate. Xander always made things between her and Angel sound so much worse – or better, depending on how you look at it - than it actually was. It was probably something to do with how jealous he was.

"Buffy? You did complete your usual patrol, didn't you?" Giles asked suspiciously. The blonde teen looked at her feet.

"Almost, and it was a pretty quiet night!" she moaned, attempting to defend her case. "I only dusted one vamp, and there was only half an hour until I was going to go home anyway so..." Buffy trailed off, a pout on her lips.

"Well if things were that quiet I suppose it was not likely that you would slay anymore that night," the librarian sighed. A smug smile spread itself across Buffy's face. She could win pretty much anyone over.


	3. Something In The Air

**Hi! Me again! You've stuck with me to Chapter 3? Wow, thanks! I pretty much rewrote this whole chapter after I decided it didn't go right the first time. R&R please :)**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all the Buffy characters. I don't own, cause I'm not awesome.**

* * *

><p>The bright lights flashed wildly, filling The Bronze with rainbow coloured light before plunging it back into what would be complete darkness if it wasn't for the few spotlights around the bar and sitting area. Every now and then the lights would flash so a shred of coloured light would reveal a certain brooding, dark haired man shrouded in darkness.<p>

Buffy sauntered up to him, and smiled.

"Hi," she murmured. Angel gazed at her. She looked beautiful. Her skin appeared pearly white in the strange fluorescence of the lights and her jade eyes, which were beautiful anyway, sparkled with a hint of mischievousness. Her rich honey coloured hair shimmered like the shiniest gold. She wore a short oxblood red dress which contrasted with her seemingly pale skin. The dark haired vampire smiled, thinking to himself how lucky he was to belong to such a perfect human being.

"Hey," he purred, basking in her beauty. Buffy smiled up at him, reaching up and pressing her lips to his. She put a hand on his cheek as she kissed him tenderly. Angel pulled her closer to him, kissing her harder, intensifying the kiss. The Slayer submitted, moaning.

"Man, what is it? Kissfest? " a disgusted male voice cried, interrupting the passionate couple. Buffy reluctantly broke the kiss and twisted around, still keeping one hand on Angel's chest. Xander stood about a metre away, a drink in his hand, Willow stood next to him.

"Xander," Willow chided playfully, hitting him lightly, but seeming slightly amused all the same.

"Did you know you're the second couple we've seen making out tonight?" he told them, ignoring Willow's disapproval.

"Must be something in the air," the Slayer said lightly, shrugging. Angel relaxed a bit, now that it seemed Xander and Willow wouldn't drive a stake through his heart for kissing Buffy in public. He positioned himself behind Buffy, hugging her around the waist. Xander, Willow and Buffy were having a conversation, but all he could concentrate on was Buffy. The ensouled vampire nuzzled her neck, breathing in her enticing scent. God, she smelt good. Her smell was floral, yet earthy with a hint of perfume.

Buffy could sense the lust for her radiating off Angel as he nuzzled her neck and tightened his grip on her waist. It was time to treat him to some together time.

"I'm going to get a drink," she said quietly. "Do you guys want anything? It's on me."

"I wouldn't mind another coke," Xander replied, shrugging.

"Same for me," Will agreed, with a bob of her head. Buffy freed herself from Angel's grip and looked up at him.

"Help me carry?" she requested. He smiled and nodded as he took her hand and walked her in the direction of the bar. The blonde teenager stopped abruptly and turned to look at Angel. She felt like her stomach was full of butterflies. She'd been planning to ask him to the Christmas dance, but now she wondered if she should. What if he said no? Could the fragile girl handle the rejection? Would it mess things up between them? What if he laughed at her? For a vampire, a school dance must seem so unimportant. What if he thought she was stupid for wanting to go with him?

"Buffy? Are you okay?" he asked. The girl nodded weakly. Angel tried to work out what was up. Something was clearly making her uncomfortable. In an attempt to cheer her up he bent down and gently brushed her lips with his. Buffy eased up slightly as they kissed and when Angel pulled away to gauge her reaction, her worries had dissolved. What could go wrong? Angel loved her. Admittedly, they fought sometimes, but they still loved each other. She thought how to ask him. Suddenly none of the ways she had thought of at home seemed right.

"Angel? I love you," Buffy told him honestly. Angel smiled down at her.

"I love you too," he replied, caressing her smooth cheek.

"Will you come with me to the Christmas dance?" Buffy asked, looking up at him with wide green eyes.

"I don't know what exactly I'm agreeing to here, but you know I'll go anywhere as long as it's with you," the Slayer's soul mate promised.

"So you'll come?" Buffy confirmed happily. Angel nodded, grinning. The small blonde girl in his arms beamed up at him. She reached up and crushed his lips with hers.

"C'mon. Let's get drinks," Buffy said when they parted, taking Angel's hand and leading him to the bar.


	4. No, No, No!

**This one's a REALLY short one. I thought I should probably show Buffy buying the dress when I write the dance it's not all like, "Hang on, where'd the dress come from?". Sorry it's so short.**

**Also, thanks to xxdawnbreakerxx, kimm2007 and jules71398 and anybody else who's reviewed or added me to their Author Alert, Story Alert, Favourite Author or Favourite Story. You're support means a lot to me. So review, people! Reviews mean better quality writing, and better quality writing means better stories! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters, 'cause they're epic-ness overpowers me. Joss Whedon owns them 'cause his epic-ness is off the scales.**

* * *

><p>"That one's great, Buffy! The green really brings out your eyes," Willow complimented, sitting in the dress store as Buffy tried on dresses.<p>

"You think so?" Buffy asked, twisting to try and see herself from every angle in the full length mirror.

"Yeah. I do," Will said, smiling. Buffy turned to look at her friend.

"Y'know, I think you should ask Oz," the blonde girl suggested. A look of pure terror filled Willow's wide eyes. She shook her head quickly.

"No, no, no. No asking," she said hurriedly. Just the thought of making the first move and risk being laughed at struck her heart with icy fear. No way was she asking Oz to the Christmas dance.

"He seems to like you, Will. Really. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Like you're the reason he's alive," Buffy reasoned. Willow frowned.

"If he thinks that, he'll make the first move," she argued.

"I guess," Buffy sighed, seeing she wouldn't win. She could slay demons and prevent apocalypses, but when it came to dating, she was useless. The only man she'd ever loved with was a vampire, and she wasn't exactly normal herself. How could she help with normal, human relationships?

She scurried back into the changing room and slipped out of the emerald dress, putting it back into the silky garment bag and pulling her own comfortable jeans and sweater on. When she came out and paid for the dress, Will was eyeing a long lavender silk dress. Willow sighed, running her finger along the lace bodice. She could just image it; her and Oz, swaying to the music, locked together. She would never make the first move though. She'd never have the courage. Her eyes began to water, but Willow blinked the tears away before they could spill over.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said gently, and put her arm around her friend.


	5. Pounding Hearts

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. It's been Christmas...Christmas is family time. But I'm back! Probably going to be one more chapter. If you've stuck with me this far: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy characters. If I did, Angel would be more-than-friendly with moi instead of Buffy :)**

* * *

><p>Buffy dragged a brush through her shiny, golden hair. The doorbell rang it's shrill ring. Buffy checked her appearance one last time in the mirror, and headed downstairs. She took a deep breath, calming herself, before she opened the door. When she did open the door, trying to calm down had been a wasted effort. Angel stood outside in the snow, dressed in a dusky tuxedo, smiling. He was beautiful, like always. Buffy's heart pounded in her chest, threatening to leap out.<p>

"Hey," she said shakily.

"Hey," Angel said with a chuckle. He seemed completeley at ease, but inside his heart was also hammering. He couldn't believe the beautiful girl before him wanted to be with a repulsive demon like himself.

Buffy looked like she was about to bolt, so Angel tried to comfort her. He took her in his arms and kissed her gently.

_Damn, _Buffy thought as their lips moved together. _How does he alwa__ys know how to calm me down? _When they parted, she had calmed down a considerable amount. At that moment, Joyce, Buffy's mother, appeared at the top of the stairs. She smiled.

"Angel, it's nice to see you. Are you taking Buffy to the dance?" she wondered.

"I am, Miss Summers," Angel replied formally, trying not to annoy her or make her thing badly of him. If she disapproved, she could stop Buffy seeing him. Of course, Buffy wouldn't listen, and they'd end up together anyway, but they'd have to go back to covering their relationship up again.

"Look after my daughter," she told him. "And have a good time." This last bit was aimed at both of them. Buffy smiled, sure she'd be able to have a good time with Angel.

"Thanks, mom," she said. Joyce smiled, before disappearing again, leaving them alone.

"We should get going," Angel murmured, touching Buffy's arm. Buffy nodded, smiling.


	6. Linger

**This one's pretty short too - I think the short ones are better though. Not so much unnecessary rubbish. This is the last chapter. I love writing for Bangel, but I'm going to let you imagine what happens after the dance. **

**- This one was VERY much inspired by The Prom. I was actually listening to Wild Horses while I was writing this.**

**-Thank you to everyone who's supported me during this. People on Muzy - ImogenNemoMartin and Sweet_Perfectio for kind of being my Beta Readers, everyone who's reviewed, added me to Author Watch, Story Alert, Favourite Author or Favourite Story. It's been a huge self-esteem booster, not to mention REALLY COOL! :DD So thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy characters. If I did, some things would have been different. But I don't, cause I'm not that awesome :(**

* * *

><p>The place was covered in coloured tinsel and fairy lights. In the corner of the room was a large decorated Christmas tree with a heap of fake presents underneath. The room was dark, apart from the warm glow of the fairy lights. Teenagers danced, their arms looped around each other.<p>

Buffy spotted her friends, dotted around. Xander was dancing with a girl she'd never seen in her life, but his eyes kept flickering over to Cordelia and her date. Willow and Oz were locked together in a loving embrace, swaying to the music. Buffy smiled to herself. Oz must have asked her. Giles and Ms Calendar were talking, the British Watcher laughing nervously now and again.

Buffy was very aware of Angel's hand on her waist. His hand felt red hot, almost like his touch burned right through the thin material of the dress. Buffy settled her gaze on Angel. God, he was gorgeous. He looked down at her, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. The teenage girl felt like she could fly. When they kissed, she wasn't the Slayer, she didn't have responsibilities, she didn't have the weight of the world pushing down on her. She was just Buffy. She smiled as they kissed. When they pulled away, Angel smiled down at her.

"Dance with me, Miss Summers?" he asked. She beamed. Angel took her arms and led her onto the dance floor with the other couples. He held her in his arms as she laid her head on his muscular chest. They swayed to the slow beat of the mushy love song playing.

How long they stayed like that, neither of them knew. Time was irrelevant when they were together. When Buffy looked up to kiss Angel, the dance floor was almost empty. Only a few couples lingered there to be together as long as possible. Buffy gazed up at Angel, the man who was hers, with green eyes full of adoration. Angel leant down and as their lips met, both of them knew one thing for certain: Neither of them would be leaving each other any time soon.


End file.
